Kouta Kazuraba
|-|Kouta Kazuraba= |-|Altered Timeline= |-|Orange Arms= |-|Jimber Lemon Arms= |-|Kachidoki Arms= |-|Kiwami Arms= |-|Man of the Beginning= Summary Kouta Kazuraba (葛葉 紘汰 Kazuraba Kōta) is an earnest and cheerful young adult who is naïve, wanting to help others but ends up sometimes causing trouble than good due to his short-sightedness. He is a former member of Team Gaim who discovers a Sengoku Driver by accident and transforms into Armored Rider Gaim (アーマードライダー鎧武 ガイム Āmādo Raidā Gaimu), later embracing the title Kamen Rider Gaim (仮面ライダー鎧武 ガイム Kamen Raidā Gaimu, lit. "Armored Warrior") in his future appearances. As the Helheim Invasion looms, he decides to help Team Gaim as an official member in Yuya's stead as more Armored Riders appearing in Zawame. Eventually, Kouta receives the Golden Fruit and evolves into the blonde-haired Man of the Beginning (始まりの男 Hajimari no Otoko). He uses his power to open a crack in space to send all of the Inves and Helheim Forest onto another barren world at the far end of the universe, where he and Mai will create new life instead. After the last fight with Kogane, Kouta leaves Earth once more, saying goodbye to both Mitsuzane and the spirit of Kaito who is lingering behind at the relocated sacred tree. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''10-B | High 8-C | 8-B | 7-C | 6-A, possibly higher | 5-B as Kiwami Arms Name: Kouta Kazuraba, Kamen Rider Gaim, Man of the Beginning Origin: Kamen Rider Gaim Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human , Beat Rider/Armored Rider, Overlord Powers and Abilities: |-| Human and Overlord Abilities=Plant Manipulation (A Overlords can control Helheim flora and using nearby Helheim vines for attacking their enemy. He has shown the ability to turn an empty lot into a field of Helheim plants, and even override other Over Lords' manipulation over the flora), Transmutation (If an Overlord break the skin of a human being in an attack, the victims will have the plants from Helheim sprout from their wounds, causing intense pain, and likely mutating them into Inves), Matter Manipulation (He can turn a broken Lockseed back into its fruit form, before restoring its intact state), Portal Creation (He can open countless Cracks to summon Inves from the Helheim Forest. Kouta gains this ability when he eats the Fruit of Helheim to stop Kaito's rampage), Regeneration (Low-Mid, got stabbed in gut and still able to recover shortly afterwards), Statistics Amplification (He can further increase his abilities when eating the Fruit of Helheim), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Dream Manipulation (Breaking through Redyue mental illusion). |-|Base Forms=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Enhanced Senses (Pulp Eye is a myriad of small camera eyes is arranged radially and can be caught far beyond the human visual range), Weapon Mastery, Energy Manipulation and Energy Projection (Many of his attacks are energy-based), Flight with Suika Arms (Gyro Mode which allowed him to flight), Forcefield Creation (Can encase the opponent in a barrier to constrict them ), Dimensional Travel with Sakura Hurricane (Can leap over several meters into the air casually), Summoning (Can summon and control Inves from another dimension via Lockseeds initially) |-|Upgrade Forms=All previous abilities enhanced, plus Enhanced Senses with Jimber Peach Arms (Allowing Gaim to hear from a great distance. Because of this, it can be used to sense an enemy's location. However, it is unable to handle higher-pitched sound waves.), Superhuman Speed (Can increase his speed with Jimber Cherry Arms) |-|Super Forms=All previous abilities enhanced, plus Gravity Manipulation in Kachidoki Arms (Can project a field of anti-gravity with the flags on his back), Weapon Creation in Kiwami Arms (Can summon and utilize either any of the thirteen basic Arms Weapons, any of the three weapons with an attachment slot for the Lockseeds, or the Kagematsu Shin simply by accessing their power through the Kiwami Lockseed) and Telekinesis (He can control and fire off the summoned weapons as projectiles against the enemy), |-|Man of the Beginning=All previous abilities enhanced on massive scales, plus: Portal Creation (He can open a huge Crack which leads to a planet at the edge of the universe), Reality Warping (He can globally control any number of objects, bypassing all physical laws of science. Reshape the entire of his planet), Life Manipulation (Scale from Rosyou. who can create Inves with the Golden Fruit), Telekinesis (He used this power to drag all Inves and Helheim flora around the world to the huge crack and likely can disintegrating a person on atomic structure] via scaling from Rosyuo), Dream Manipulation {He can penetrate anyone's dreams to communicate with them, even through Kouta himself is currently at the edge of the universe), Healing (He can heal someone with serious brain damage), Teleportation (He can turn himself into energy and travel to another planet via his huge crack), Soul Manipulation (Forcefully remove Kougane from his human host effortlessly and can see and presumably communicate with souls), Attack Negation (Effortlessly stop and cancel attacks from Kamen Rider Jam), Telepathy (He can read other people's thoughts and telepathically communicate with them. He read Mitsuzane's mind and responded to him after he felt helpless from being defeated by Kougane.), Shapeshifting (He is able to change his form to match what he looked like before becoming the Man of the Beginning. This ability will switch to his human form), Dimensional Travel {He is able to travel to the World of Build without using the Enigma), Extrasensory Perception (He is able to detect an invisible Enigma and reveal it to his allies), Limited Acausality (Type 2) (As the Man of the Beginning, Kouta is able to preserve his current self from changes to the timeline for a limited period of time, as shown when history was altered resulting in the creation of Another Gaim. His present self was then completely erased from time after Zi-O defeats Another Gaim), Time Travel (Kouta can time travel, as such when he goes to 2013 to contact Sougo Tokiwa) Attack Potency: Human level | Large Building level (His kick result this much of energy) | City Block level (Scaling to Zangetsu Shin) | Town level (Scaling to Rosyus and other Overlords) | Continent level, likely higher (Was able to move all of Helheim and the Inves to a distant planet with a wave of a hand, said Helheim forest was surrounding and covering up the whole world in various areas such as China, France, etc. Reshaped the entirety of his own planet) | Planet level as Kiwami Arms (Destroyed the Enigma Limbs, along with Kamen Rider Ghost, OOO, and Fourze, which were physically pulling two planet earth's towards one another) Speed: ''' '''Normal Human | At least Superhuman movement speed (18.1 m/s via official data), Supersonic+ reactions (Fodder Inves are capable of reacting to Gaim and Ryugen's projectiles) | Supersonic+ movement and reactions speed (Managed to blitz Sigurd) | Supersonic+ movement speed, Hypersonic+ reactions | Unknown (Seemingly searched for a new planet across the universe in a short timeframe) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Normal Human | Superhuman | Class 1 | Class 5 | Superhuman, higher with Telekinesis | Superhuman, higher with Telekinesis Striking Strength: Human Class | Large Building Class | City Block Class | Town Class | Continent Class | Planet Class as Kiwami Arms Durability: Human level | Large Building level | City Block level | Town level | Continent level | Planet level as Kiwami Arms Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, extended to several dozen meters with projectile | At least Interstellar, likely Universal (Drag all Inves and Helheim flora around the world to the huge crack at the edge of the universe) Standard Equipment: *'Sengoku Driver:' Transformation device for Gaim. **'Genesis Core:' Essential to access the Jimber Arms. **'Senyo Joint:' Essential to access Kiwami Arms. *'Lockseeds:' Gives access to Gaim's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used ** Orange Lockseed: Gaim's primary Lockseed that he uses to equip himself with the Orange Arms, arming him with the Daidaimaru sword. ** Pine Lockseed: Gaim's Lockseed that he uses to equip himself with the Pine Arms, using the Pine Iron flail as his weapon. ** Ichigo Lockseed: Gaim's Lockseed that he uses to equip himself with the Ichigo Arms, armed with the Ichigo Kunai. ** Suika Lockseed: Gaim's Lockseed that he uses to equip himself with the Suika Arms exosuit. ** Banana Lockseed: Kamen Rider Baron's Lockseed that Gaim borrows to equip himself with the Banana Arms, using the Bananaspear as his weapon. ** Donguri Lockseed: Kamen Rider Gridon's Lockseed that Gaim borrows to equip himself with the Donguri Arms, using the Donkachi mallet as his weapon. ** Durian Lockseed: Kamen Rider Bravo's Lockseed that Gaim borrows to equip himself with the Durian Arms, using the saw-toothed Duri Noko swords as his weapon. ** Lemon Energy Lockseed: Kamen Rider Duke's Energy Lockseed which Gaim obtained and uses with his Orange Lockseed and the Genesis Core to assume the form of Gaim Jimber Lemon Arms with use of the Sonic Arrow used by New Generation Armored Riders. ** Cherry Energy Lockseed: Kamen Rider Sigurd's Energy Lockseed which Gaim obtained and uses with his Orange Lockseed and the Genesis Core to assume the form of Gaim Jimber Cherry Arms. ** Peach Energy Lockseed: Kamen Rider Marika's Energy Lockseed which Gaim obtained and uses with his Orange Lockseed and the Genesis Core to assume the form of Gaim Jimber Peach Arms. ** Kachidoki Lockseed: Gaim's penultimate Lockseed that he uses to equip himself with the Kachidoki Arms and is armed with the DJ Gun. ** Kiwami Lockseed: Gaim's ultimate Lockseed that he uses with the Kachidoki Lockseed to transform himself into Gaim Kiwami Arms with access to every weapon possessed by the Armored Riders. *'Lock Vehicles:' Vehicles that unfold from special Lockseeds: **'Sakura Hurricane:' Gaim's main Rider Machine. A motorcycle that enables the rider dimensional travel to Helheim Forest, able to be move at Subsonic speed (top speed is 245.0 km/h via movie data.). **'Dandeliner:' Gaim's second Rider Machine. This machine can fly and has a weapons system within the front. It is lost during the final battle against Kaito Kumon to an evolved Seiryu Inves. **'Tulip Hopper:' Gaim's third Rider Machine, which can disguise themselves and the riders as regular red tulips for sneak attacks and defensive traps, and form an incredibly hard defense by folding into their Lockseed forms. It fires a laser from a tulip emblem in-between the guns, which created a Crack. It also has a turbine in the front below the laser, allowing it to blow away most anything. On the locking arm is a scanning lens, designed to help search for targets. **'Rose Attacker:' Gaim's unused Rider Machine, which is given to Decade to get Shu Aoi escape with him while Gaim prevents Fifteen from taking his son away from the lighthouse where Saki Aoi is. Intelligence: Average (A skilled combatant, was the first Beat Rider to use and master the Sengoku Driver) Weaknesses: Nothing Notable Key: Kouta Kazuraba | Base Forms | Upgrade Forms | Super Forms '''| '''Man of the Beginning | Heisei Generations Final Gallery > KRGaim-IchigoArms.png|Ichigo Arms GAIM-PINE.png|Pine Arms 4Suika_Gaim.png|Suika Arms KRGa-Gaimbanana.png|Banana Arms Gaim_Acorn.png|Donguri Arms Gaim_Durian_Spike.png|Durian Arms KRGaimPeach.png|Jimber Peach Arms KRGa-Gaimjimbercherry.png|Jimber Cherry Arms GAIM-WIZARD.png|Wizard Arms 1GoArms.PNG.png|Ichigo Arms KRGa-Drivearms.png|Drive Arms KAMEN RIDER GAIM HENSHIN AND FINISHER !!! Forbidden Fruit - Kamen Rider Gaim Mitsuzane Vs Kouta Kaito - Kamen Raider Gaim Kamen Raider Gaim Vs Redyue Kamen Rider Duke Vs Gaim Baron - Fight, Power! Fi-Fi-Fi-Fi-Fight! - Kamen Rider Gaim Kamen Rider Sigurd Vs Gaim Baron - Soda! Cherry Energy Arms! - Kamen Rider Gaim Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Kamen Rider Gaim Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Healers Category:Telepaths Category:Bikers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Martial Artists Category:Knife Users Category:Mace Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Dream Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Bow Users Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Plant Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Portal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weather Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Adults Category:CR Members Category:Zi-O Appearances